poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crystal Empire (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)
The Crystal Empire is the 1st episode of Season 3 of Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, and a reimagining of the Season 3 MLP: FiM Two Parter of the same name. Summary When the Crystal Empire returns after being cursed by King Sombra, Celestia enlists Team Sonic and the Mane Six to help Shining Armor and Princess Cadence protect it and find the Crystal Heart, with the Mane Six given a important test that might hint towards their destiny, but when the newly resurrected Metarex get involved, things may take a dark turn. Plot Princess Celestia learns of the reappearance of the Crystal Empire. Previously the home of the Crystal Ponies over one thousand years ago, the empire had been taken over by the tyrant unicorn King Sombra who enslaved the ponies and threatened to take over Equestria; Celestia and her sister Luna had sealed King Sombra away in ice, but Sombra cursed the empire to vanish as a last effect. Now that it has reappeared, Celestia and Luna both fear that Sombra will reappear as well and re-conquer the empire, becoming too powerful for even them to defeat again. Celestia assigns her student Twilight Sparkle and her friends with a test of their abilities, and theirs alone, to help Twilight's brother Prince Shining Armor and his wife Princess Cadance to protect the empire. The Mane Si travel with Team Sonic, as well as Spike and the Jewel Pixie Animals, to the arctic where the empire is located. Following a brief encounter with Sonic's old enemies, the Metarex, which results in E-123 Omega joining them, Sombra appears as they near the city, but Shining Armor arrives and protects them as they race for cover within a magic shield around the city. Though they are safe, Shining Armor is afflicted with a dark magic which disables his powers. The heroes meet Princess Cadance at the castle, where she has been enchanting the shield without sleep and little food. The Mane Six and Team Sonic spread out to ask the citizens about how to protect the empire without Cadance's magic, but find that the Crystal ponies are afflicted with a spell that has erased their memories of anything before King Sombra's reign. Twilight finds a book about the Crystal Empire's past, learning of a Crystal Fair used to raise the spirits of the Crystal Ponies. She and her friends go about to recreate the fair; Twilight assumes that one aspect, a Crystal Heart, is a ceremonial piece and constructs a crude version of it from crystal. As Cadance's magic starts to falter, the fair starts, and the Crystal Ponies soon cheer up and remember their past. Rainbow Dash overhears one discuss part of the ceremony of the fair where they would channel their elated feelings into the Crystal Heart to protect the Empire; Rainbow races back to warn Twilight they need to find the real Crystal Heart, and Twilight discovers that the page about the Heart's powers has been purposely torn out from the book. Just then, Cadance's magic shuts down as she collapses in Shining Armor's arms, allowing King Sombra to surround the Empire. With Shining Armor's support, Cadance re-engages the shield, though a slice from King Sombra's horn lands within the shield and slowly starts to taint the land. The Mane Six instruct Sonic and his friends to keep the fair going while hiding the fake Crystal Heart, while they go and looks for the real one by themselves, assured that this is the test Celestia has given them. Spike insists on coming along, promising not to help in any way. The Mane Six surmise that King Sombra had hidden the Heart in the castle, as the Crystal Ponies had feared his reign and would never had entered it. Twilight's unique abilities with magic allow her and her friends to pass through several traps including a magic door that shows a pony's darkest fear, and a seemingly infinite staircase laid by Sombra until they and Spike reach the top of the castle. They find the Crystal Heart waiting for them, just as Cadance exhausts her magic completely. As Sombra invades the Empire, Twilight goes for the Heart, but gets knocked unconcious by Dark Oak and when the rest of the Mane Six get it, they end up becoming trapped by a wall of dark crystals that prevent their escape when Sombra is alerted to their attempt, while the Heart falls at Spike's feet. Sonic, Shadow and Silver go up to help them while the rest of Team Sonic battle the Metarex, though Sonic beiefly turns into Dark Sonic to take down two Metarex Dark Oak had made, he quickly remembers his promise from last time and turns into Super Sonic to battle Dark Oak, with Shadow and Silver following pursuit, Twilight regains consiousness and she and her friend fret on how to escape the trap in time before realizing that the only solution is to have Spike deliver the Heart to the ponies below, even though they believes this will cause them to fail their test to Celestia. Spike races ahead of King Sombra's attacks, but falls off with the Heart. Shining Armor throws Cadance at Spike and the Heart; she catches both in time before King Sombra can get there, and glides down to the base of the castle, the Crystal Heart restoring both her strength and magic. Quickly placing the Heart in its proper place, Cadance addresses the Crystal Ponies as their princess and instructs them to power the Heart. The positive feelings from the ponies cause the Heart to be recharged, and King Sombra shatters, causing him to explode, while sending Dark Oak and the Metarex right into orbit. With the Heart restored, the Crystal ponies regain their crystalline appearance, and the effect extends to Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, the Mane Six, Team Sonic, Omega, Spike, and the Jewel Pixie Animals, while they remain in the city. Twilight and her friends say their goodbyes to Princess Cadance and Shining Armor and return to Canterlot. The Mane Six find that while Spike has been considered the hero of the adventure, they have passed their test, having demonstrated self-sacrifice by putting the interests of others ahead of their own. The Mane Six rejoin their friends as they celebrate their success while Celestia and Luna look on, with Luna holding a mysterious book (later revealed to be Star Swirl's notebook in "Magical Mystery Cure"). Differences *The Mane Six are given the test together instead of just Twilight. *Team Sonic set up the Crystal Faire while the Mane Six go to find the Crystal Heart. Transcript The Crystal Empire (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript Recap "Last time on Sonic Adventures in Equestria, a curse that caused the Crystal Empire to vanish for a thousand years finally ended. Princess Celestia orders the Mane Six and Team Sonic to help Princess Cadance and Shining Armor defend the newly awakened Empire against King Sombra, the evil unicorn who had cursed the empire. Though for the Mane Six, the stress is up to the max and they've been given a important test that they're worried they might fail, after reuniting with Shining Armor outside the Empire, a suprise attack from Team Sonic's old enemies the Metarex and King Sombra has them all running to the Empire, which by now was being protected by Cadance using a shield spell. While Sonic and his friends help set up the Crystal Faire to keep the Crystal Ponies' spirits up, the Mane Six go off by themselves to find the Crystal Heart, which Sombra had hidden when he took over, will our heroes succeed in their efforts, or will darkness take ahold, find out next on Sonic Adventures in Equestria." Trivia *Dark Oak and the rest of the Metarex are revealed to have been resurrected by Eggman sometime before the events of A Canterlot Wedding. *"We Can" from Sonic Heroes plays when the scene cuts to Sonic in Green Hill. *"Never Give Up" from Digimon Fusion plays during the opening. *"Spider-Man's Theme" from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 plays when Sonic arrives in Ponyville. *"It's Good to See a Sonic" from Sonic Forces plays when Dark Oak and the Metarex reveal themselves. *"Double Boost" from Sonic Forces plays when Sonic, Shadow, and Silver go to rescue the Mane Six. *"Missing You" from Kingdom Hearts II plays during Sonic's flashback. *"Live & Learn" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays when Sonic transforms into Super Sonic. *"Aoi honoo syndrome" from Digimon Universe: Appmon plays during the ending credits. Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes